


212°F

by PrincessToQueen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Characters are either older siblings or cousins, Beta characters, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lilith and Eda are twins because I messed up my math, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, When you’re a cartel kid and you pick pocket your boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessToQueen/pseuds/PrincessToQueen
Summary: Lucida Noceda is a once in a lifetime type of girl, she works under her father in a cartel until she’s sent to live with her aunt, Camillia Noceda, due to unforeseen consequences caused by her mother. She’s happy-going about the new place until she spots a few things about her aunts friends, now she’s working for a new boss on The Boiling Isles.Amelia and her siblings have just gotten through a messy divorce between their parents and are forced to move with their father to his childhood hometown, Bonesborough. Amelia and her siblings take in the new town with a pinch of salt as several things about the entire place seems a little...off.Hopefully, another girl who seems to be stuck in the same place of ‘new kid’ with Amelia could help them understand what exactly has the entire Isles on watch.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Beta Amity Blight/Beta Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Original Character(s), Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. The Boiling Isles - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TO EVERYONE WHO IS NOW READING THIS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I WOULD LIKE CRITIQUE AND COMMENTS ABOUT THIS. ILL ADD ARTWORK LATER, JUST ENJOY FOR NOW!
> 
> I GOOGLE TRANSLATED THE SPANISH IF YOU HAVE TRANSLATION CRITIQUE, ILL LISTEN TO YOU BECAUSE I NEVER TOOK SPANISH IM SORRY.

Deep in an alleyway in Texas, a large and tan man stomped his foot and growled profanities at her. 

_Lucida Noceda._

She swept her bat behind her to get a grip on it as she stared at the older with a smug smirk. “This is getting a bit boring-“ Lucida felt a grin light up her face. “-So I’m going to speed this up.”

“Wha-“ 

Lucida swept up her bat and struck it down hard on the guys foot, him screeching out as he stepped back to cringe. 

He turned to look back up at her, “YOU FUCKING LITTLE CUNT!”

“I ain’t a mirror, bitch!” Lucida crackled back and watched with glee as the guys face lit up in a red that put even tomatoes to shame, truly a masterpiece in her eyes. She caught a glint of silver near the guys hand and she narrowed her eyes.

_Ah, he has brass knuckles-_

Lucida blinked and cocked her head back to dodge the huge fist that swung around.

Using her baseball bat, she flicked it up over her head and dunked, side stepping away from the guy and easily tripping him into a stumble as Lucida reached her arm up to catch the falling bat and coiled it around her body before swinging up at the guys head- hitting his skull and sending him a few feet away from her. 

“Talked so much shit about me not winning yet he still lost…” Lucida growled under her breath and watched with cold eyes as the guy tried to get up but Lucida stomped her bat on his hand, leaning against it like one would do with a cane.

“Y-You bitch….” The guy cried, “I d-dont have the money!”

Lucida leaned more of her weight on the bat to glare at the withering man, “Oh? Then who does, because I’m not going to be responsible for any missing cash when you’re right here.”

“I-I...it was-“ The guys breathing was getting harsher and Lucida could almost taste the pity on the roof of her tongue…

“ _Querido eviscerador, creo que te divertirías bastante._ ”

There was a sudden gush of wind from Lucidas' side and she leaned her weight ever so slightly off of her bat to peer over her shoulder, there was another man at the other end of the alleyway.

“ _¿Por qué, papá?_ ”

Her father cackled and started to fix up his suit as more men started to come out of cars and went to Lucida, the girl taking her bat off the guys hand so they could hoist them away into the back of a van. 

Her dad came closer and placed a hand on her head to ruffle her head with a loving gleam in his eyes, “ _Tienes que coger un vuelo, ¿no?_ ”

“ _¿Un vuelo? Qué-_ “ Lucida let out a startled screech, “ _¡Mierda! ¡Se me olvidó!_ ”

Lucida jumped around her father to start sprinting towards his car and she could almost hear her dad sprinting right behind her while laughing at her misfortune.

“ _¡Tú eres tu hija madre!_ ”

-

“ _Cuando encuentres este lugar, ya deberían tener tus bolsas y cajas de los camiones en movimiento, no olvides que tu bate de béisbol está en el que parece una taquilla-_ “

Lucida blinked at her fast speaking father and gnawed her tongue, they were taking awhile...

“ _Si usted entra en problemas, su cuchillo está en el bolsillo de su maleta, no lo saque antes o después de entrar en el aeropuerto. Sácalo después de coger las maletas y no te olvides del teléfono-_ “

Lucida threw her head back with a small cry, “ _¡Papá! Vale, lo entiendo Te enviaré un mensaje justo después del vuelo, pero tengo que irme._ ”

Her father sighed and looked between his daughter and the airport entrance before embracing her in a tight hug, “ _Mi bebé, matando a la máquina, te quiero hasta la muerte y no puedo esperar a que tu madre y yo vinieran a seguirte._ ”

“Yo también lo aguanto, papá.” Lucida sighed before letting the older man go to walk towards the airport with a wave, “ _¡Te quiero!_ ”

“ _¡Yo también te quiero!_ ” Her father shouted as he waved back.

Lucida smiled and turned back around to look at the airport she was walking towards, huge letters spelling out ‘ _Coven Airlines_ ’.

She let out a click of her tongue at the huge sign in distaste. That sign was fucking dreadful. 

Lucida sighed and continued her walk in the airport, looking the whole place over and found an almost empty line as a girl that worked behind the counter finished with another person. She walked over and the girl seemed to smile that one ditsy-happy, go lucky smile that Lucida had seen many times on the face of stoners.

She almost pitied the girl as she came up closer, “Hey-“

“Where are you going?” The girl asked fast before freezing with a small hitch of her breath, “Oh yeah, I can’t be like that...Do you have your ticket?”

“Yeah, right here.” Lucida handed over the small piece of paper and the girl went to type on her computer before looking off towards the suitcases that was next to her.

“Could you put those two on the scale? For the baggage?”

“Sure.” Lucida stated, hefting up the two on the side scale and waiting for the girl to type more, in her boredom of the actions she caught the girls name tag. ‘Skaris Hamadryas’. She looked back up and took in the girls appearance, they had a shade darker tone of skin compared to Lucida and strange silver-like eyes. Her hair was up in a tight bun but the top part of her hair was a pale grey while the sides of her head were colored black...Lucida held back the urge to joke about it but noticed how she almost looked around her age, give or take a few years. She looked around Skaris’s heavy eyeshadow and strange hair at her ears. Lucida almost cringed at the amount of them but mostly focused on the two silver studs she had. 

“Oh, you’re going to the Boiling Isles? In Maine?”

“Hm-“ Lucida hummed before blinking back out of her thoughts, “Yeah.” 

“Mmh...that’s nice, I actually live there. It’s a nice place, I have a little sister and-“

“Skaris.” A voice echoed next to them. 

“Oh!” The girl yelped, “Please proceed to the security check, may you have a nice flight.”

Lucida kept her focus on the glowing silver earrings and barely registered her movements towards the security check as she flickered her thoughts towards all the money she could’ve had with those four studs. Two-hundred? Five? Maybe six?

By the time she was piling her carry-one into the small basins, Lucida was back from her little money fantasy and reached down to slip off her shoes into another plastic box. She let the security take her stuff as she walked towards the metal contraption that had two more security guards on the side. 

“Please step into the metal detector.”

Lucida nodded and did as she was told. Walking through the thing in a calm manner with no sound or problem as she did so, walking around to grab back her stuff and shoes and sitting in the side as they all waited as a gray-haired woman followed her actions and drifted past Lucida without a care. 

She let her eyes gaze on the retreating woman- well, more on the woman’s gold watch and rings. Lucida flicked her eyes towards the security guards before getting up from her spot with her bags to follow the gray-haired woman.

She needed some cash anyways. 

-

“-and may you enjoy your flight.”

Lucida shuffled on her seat, shoving her bag a little bit more into the armrest for a more comfortable position. 

_‘Que disfrutes de este vuelo’, mi culo, no me extraña que papá tenga billetes fáciles, este avión tiene tan horrible espacio entre asientos._

With another crack of her elbow against her backpack, Lucida looked over to a brochure that she picked up from a kiosk at the airport when she was waiting for her plane. It was brown, black, even, if there wasn’t a shy glare of light from the sun in the picture for the front cover. In bright gold, the words, ‘ _The Boiling Isles! Home to The Emperors Corporation!_ ’ was spelled on top and Lucida could’ve cringed at how the gold glared. 

She took a longer gaze at her window before clicking her tongue in annoyance and flipped open the brochure to read the contents. 

A huge list of sights to see and different programs that the damn island she was being sent to had along with the list of schools. Lucida looked down the school list to find Acier, the community college she was going to be sent to and began to chew on her tongue as she read the small introduction inscribed below the name.

She clicked her tongue again and flipped to another page and sighed, there was another list of things but this time it was about the Emperor’s Corporation and all of their successes and jobs you could apply for, which was a lot. A lot more than she thought there would be...the damn company practically had a fucking monopoly with the amount of things they had control over, they even do fucking politics! _Mierda…_

_Espera, si hacen cosas del gobierno, ¿significa eso que hacen publicaciones y anuncios?_

Lucida flipped the brochure to the back and there was the brand of the company in the corner. Looked pretty stupid but she couldn’t judge, no, really, she couldn’t. 

_Joder, necesitaba un cigarro... o algo de ese puto chicle denicotine que esos anuncios de T.V. siempre hablaban de…_

She flipped through another page and stared at a woman with indigo hair and paste skin, flipping another page to a few job offerings for those a little younger- mainly children youth camps like Boy Scouts and other shit that Lucida didn’t care about so she flipped over the other page and stared at more job offerings however this time they were more focused on the more natural parts of the Isles. _Herbology, Forestry, Animal Control-_

She snorted in a mocking way and turned the page, this time this page had her blinking down at a huge list and small pictures of a...wanted list.

Lucida raised her eyebrows in shock. Well, this is new. And interesting.

With a sharp grin, she started to read the list and the rewards that hung off of the names of each person along with their crimes and groups they were known to associate with- Which should also be concerning considering the small fact that this should be illegal...It maybe is but the guys who own this brochure also control the government, so what's said, goes.

Lucida only started to drift off as she read past the codename ‘Azura’ and blinked over with a shake of her head towards the name that came right after.

‘ _Edalyn Clawthorne. The Owl Lady._ ’

She almost whistled as she counted the price that followed the name. Lucida skated over the picture, not quite remembering faces in pictures right.  


Edalyn Clawthorne worked in a small operation with only four known accomplices- none of which were listed however they had a small running theme that they all held a somewhat eye-catching revelation to it. Owls. Owls galore it was with this woman. 

Lucida simpered her glare over the rest of the names, some were barely worth remembering due to the lack of zeroes that were attached to them but she also needed a job... _maybe she could be a bodyguard or an enforcer like how she was at the other gang. Maybe her dads friend could put in a good word for her with some of these guys…_

She shook her head, she could worry about that later. Lucida went back to the brochure to flick through it as the airplane continued to fly through the sky.

It was only when her eyes unfocused just for a second that Lucida let out a sigh as she leaned her head back into her chair, letting her eyes close with the view of the night sky be her final thought as she fell asleep.

-

Lucida jolted in her seat when a loud ring echoed and gave a low moan at the jagged edges of her sport bag digging into her side as her backpack's weight became slightly more crushing on her feet.

How long was she-

“Excuse me, all passengers we are arriving at our designated stop, The Boiling Isles, in twenty minutes. Please prepare for landing.”

Oh, damn, three hours. Holy fuck.

Lucida yawned and stretched as far as she could in her seat and watched through her window as an island started to become bigger from their spot in the sky. Shifting a bit more in her spot, she grabbed her backpack to have it lean on her lap as she tugged her sports bag away from the spot between the armrest and herself. 

As the plane landed and slowed down into a settled pace, she unbuckled her seatbelt and stood as the airplane finally connected to the airport. Lucida peered over the passengers and smiled, there was barely anyone on the flight so she didn’t need to fight to be the first to leave. 

The flight attendant looked over through a window and the airplane door was opened, Lucida making a straight beeline to leave. 

She walked out of the small little doorway and into the huge airport with ease, breezing through the security and picked up her suitcase as soon as she spotted it on the conveyor belt then walked towards... _oh, God no-_

Lucida let out small high pitched noise through her throat as she looked around the airport. It was empty- granted it was…she looked down at the watch, reading the bright numbers with a groan. It was four in the morning. _No wonder it was empty._

She looked around the airport again and looked up at a direction board, trying to find the right exit to get a taxi and scowled when she couldn’t find a good arrow to point her around.

Lucida stifled a scream and spotted a sign that looked like a bus and decided to follow that one to whatever exit it would present. There the signs pointed her down two left hallways, down three flights of stairs, and across a river that ran straight through the airport before the final sign pointing down another flight of stairs but the smell of gas and fresh air had her prancing towards it. From there, she descended down the stairs with her bags and eyed the cars that passed by her. 

She looked at the sidewalks and bounded towards a bench that sat alone on the side to wait for a taxi to pass by.

Lucida picked out her phone from her bag and slipped out her butterfly knife to hide it in her pocket.

As she waited, she texted her father and waited for his baited reply that would be her aunt's address. Hopefully. 

...

She leaned back and hoisted one of legs over her knee, this was going to be awhile…

_A long while._

Her phone vibrated and Lucida sat straight to read her fathers message. She flipped her phone open and let out an agonized whine from the back of her throat, she really wants a fucking cig...

-

An hour and a half passed and Lucida was halfway into lucid sense of mind, trying to make sure that she didn’t get mugged as more people started to come down to wait for their own rides. It was almost comical, seeing a teenage girl already on a bench waiting for something with four bags stacked next to her. 

Lucida wanted to groan and go around the huge airport to find a shop so she could get cigarettes or more vape juice. She had been forced to give up both of her reliefs on the entire way here, with the airplane not selling and Dad not being willing to set up an accidental sentence to prison. 

He was always anxious like that. 

She sighed. Her father had told her to stay where she was, no indication of anything other than that simple order. Lucida scratched the back of her ear and sat up, stretching out the wariness of sitting in a single place away and groaned at the comfort of the popping that came from her joints.

“-come on!” A sequel echoed.

Lucida sat up straight and glazed her eyes over towards the other end of the sidewalk. She heard that voice right, right? High pitched with puberty and a slight gravel sound of skipping shoes? Oh, now she understands why her dad told her to stay put. 

“Mihá, slow down.”

Lucida angled her head to the side more as multiple figures started to come near her and only two she recognized. A man that looked around a year older than her, a rather youthful but tired woman, and a young girl. The two females had the same cacao-like skin as Lucida and were definitely related while the male had a slight tan complexion with brown hair and gold eyes. 

He looked good but he wasn’t exactly Lucida’s glass of wine. She always loved refined but she’s always liked those with the bitter taste like spice.

The young girl was looking back at the woman before she turned around and let out a high-pitched squeal before sprinting up to Lucida. 

“ _¡Cousin Lucida! ¡Dios mío! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte!_ ”

She smiled and planted one of her palms to ruffle the hair of the younger girl. 

“Hey, Luz. How’s it hanging?”

Her little cousin gave her a bigger grin than the one she had before, “Amazing! I’m so glad you’re here! Now I don’t have to try and beg Mom for rides alone-“

Lucida continued to smile and nod along to her cousin's rambles of her appearance but when Luz closed her eyes, she gazed up towards her aunt and the guy that followed her. Her aunt gave a small whisper to the guy who nodded and went to grab Lucida bags and as he leaned down, his over-the-top-expensive-looking suit shifted and near the end of his tie…

... _was an owl pin._

As Lucida stared at the pin and watched the guy pick up her bags, Luz let out another squeal and skated around her. 

“Eda!”

Lucida gazed behind her and gawked as the grey-haired woman she stole from at the airport at home made her way towards them. With an pin on the lapel of her suit jacket.

_An owl pin._

Lucida gulped and stood up straight and started to slowly back up but rammed right into a wall-

“Hoot!”

_A fucking wall with arms. Oh shit-_

The woman smiled at her, “I thought you’d be Camilla’s niece. You pick pocket just like her!”


	2. The Chariot - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two, baby! XD, :,D...
> 
> Enjoy, Critique and Comments desired and accepted!

“C’mon Hooty, let’s go to the car!”

Lucida opened her mouth to protest but when the guy, whom Lucida is taking a bet at guessing is Hooty, whipped her around to follow the woman, she caught a glance at the man that her aunt brought with her and spotted glinting metal more inside the guys brown suit jacket. 

_Gun, custom design, and most likely going to be shooting the thing that might kill her if she tries to escape...preferably silver or iron bullets._

Lucida doesn’t want to test the theory.

_¿Quién coño pondría a prueba una teoría estúpida, ¿QUÉ HAY UN GUN?_

She looked up from the glinted metal towards the man, catching his gold eyes that were sharp and scathing. Scathing but held a glint of something. Something that Lucida could scarcely remember also being in the eyes of people who had killed and felt no remorse for each life they took.

Lucida gulped at the chill that erupted in her spine. 

_No dudará en ponerme el cráneo en un plato, ya que no dudará en descifrar las maldiciones de este tío._

“Are we taking a different car or..?” She hears Luz's question and it’s not long as her mother replies back with a more hushed voice than before, “Same car.” 

Lucida wanted to whimper at her cousin's nonchalant attitude of the situation as she skipped next to her and caught up to the leading woman who had been sashaying down the sidewalk with a cane. _An owl headed fucking cane- wait, is it a staff?_ Lucida takes a very dragged out second to observe the stick better and almost whistles. _Holy shit it is a staff..._

They walked until Lucida finally caught the sight of a black SUV, the only car that was parked on the shoulder of the road. When they finally got to it, Eda was the first to go inside while the gun-guy went to the back with her bags. 

“C’mon Hooty, toss her in.”

Lucida made a small hum of confusion but it was quickly cut when the guy literally tossed her inside the SUV and before she could rebuke or retaliate, Lucida caught the guys appearance as he followed inside and stiffened in the seat she was thrown in. 

He was tall, had dirty blonde hair with circular sunglasses and his hoodie was tucked into tan khakis and what seemed to be... _combat boots? Construction shoes?_ A cross between the two, Lucida could never tell the difference between those two. They almost looked aloof with the huge brown sweater that had the longest sleeves she ever saw but what held her fear was the guy's scars that she could see from the v-neck hood he had on. Several small ones seemed to decorate the outside of his circular face, almost framing it but the most noticeable one was the one that wrapped around his neck. He wore a collar that had a key tied on it but it scarcely covered the scars and if he had pulled up the collar of his hoodie a bit more high up his neck, which was a little longer than the normal, then maybe it would have covered more of the scars that seemed to trail down his chest. 

She gulped.

“Hooty, move!”

Lucida looked over towards her cousin and half of her wanted to beg the guy to not kick his younger cousins ass but the guy laughed- 

_¿Qué coño pasa con esa... voz? Parece una ardilla moribunda y el gran lobo tenía un mocoso..._

While it wasn’t scary, it was fucking unnerving as hell...so were his eyes when she was able to look at them past his sunglasses when they turned to move to a more inside seat.

_Jesús tiene misericordia de cualquier alma que tenga que mirarlos antes de morir... las puertas del infierno van a estar al otro lado, lo sé._

“Sorry, Luz!” They sang before stepping inside the SUV and jumped to sit away from Lucida but the guys legs were still a little too long so he draped them as far as he could against another seat. 

As people piled more inside the SUV, Lucida took a better glance of the interior, the seats were positioned in a position similar to a limousine but the main dividend was the lack of chairs at the trunk of the SUV where two doors with gated windows were placed and if Lucida just squinted right she could see the place where the guy put her bags.

_It reminded her a lot of a van but a van doesn’t quite have bulletproof windows, another trunk apartment, or a black paint job that costs more than her entire life, does it?_

Lucida squirmed, she was a few seats away from her aunt and the woman, they both sat at the end of the head of the seats while her cousin and the…’Hooty’ person was directly across from her and blocked the doors. Lucida waited for the gun-guy to follow Luz but he didn’t come, only the loud slam of the door and then another slam in the drivers area.

_He must be the driver…_

With a sigh, Lucida looked over at the woman, finally trying to remember her appearance after she tossed the Hooty guy a phone and earphones. She did have grey hair but it seemed to be a natural fade rather than old age. It seemed to be orange at her roots but because the color was so faded, Lucida couldn’t be sure if it was natural or not. She looked down at the woman’s suit, ignoring the owl pin to take in the brown fabric. It was the only color that she had used. A distasteful shade of brown dress shirt, dark brown suit jacket that matched the slacks, and finally red tinted-brown pumps. 

‘ _Do you only dress in brown? Is it like your favorite color or something? Or is it a gang thing because all of you are wearing the damn color. Fucking copy and paste with your guys’s color schemes…_ ’ Lucida wanted to say but she wasn’t particularly keen on tempting her fate with asking the questions. She bit her lip as they started to drive off, she couldn’t do a running save now... _best start her prayers!_

_Dios, si estás ahí arriba descansando en el cielo como un hijo de puta descuidado, que me pagues un poco de piedad y permitas que mi dea-_

“I want my jewelry back, kid.”

Lucida whipped her head up and shifted to reach into pockets to grab out the gold rings and watch, holding the items out for everyone to see. Slowly, they were picked out of her palms and returned to the suited woman. 

When the jewelry and watch was back in their respective places on her arms, the woman smiled, “So let's explain…” The woman waved towards herself, “I’m Eda the Owl Lady. I’m Luz’s godmother and aunt- your aunt will explain that bit later. The guy that's driving us is Albert but it’s spelled like ‘Owlbert’- refer to him as such. The one who's playing with Luz and dragged you in here is Horus but we call him ‘Hooty’. I have another kid but he’s at home right now with a friend of mine. You understand so far?”

Lucida nodded because that was the only thing that she was taught to do in a situation like this one... _Papá, estabas en la nariz con esta lección..._

“We don’t do over the top shit, only smuggling low-level drugs and illegal alcohol- sometimes the occasional weapon resell and organized murder but that’s it.”

Lucida nodded again before looking at her aunt in the corner. _Ahora, Tía, ¿cuál es tu excusa para no decirme que ESTÁS EN UN GANGO HACER TU BROTHER?_

The older Latina catching her eye before sighing, “ _Perdónanos por la sorprendente recogida, cariño. Intentábamos que la reunión fuera lo más tranquila posible._ You seemed scared of Eda so Hooty had grabbed you out of obligation.”

“ _I stole from this woman, Aunty._ I have a right to be scared of her.” Lucida gasped out. “But Aunty…” 

Camila fell silent and cocked her head in question as to why she trailed off but Lucida nodded towards Hooty more rigidly until the woman caught up with what was unspoken. Her aunt sighed, “Oh, that...I’ll explain why I didn’t tell your father of my involvement in the underground later, _ahora no_.”

Lucida hummed, narrowing her eyes at the slight discomfort of the Spanish part of the sentence before she gazed between her aunt and Eda, “ _¿Es como un hermano o a papá no le gusta para quién trabajas?_ ”

“ _Algo de un hermano y Eda es en realidad un buen jefe, pero yo no le pasaría a tener a tu padre en una ‘ex-lista’._ ” Her aunt told her softly but the woman next to her perked at the small mention of her name.

“I’m right here.” Growled Eda and her aunt spared the other woman a glance but a hushed out and reluctant apology was all that she was given.

Eda sighed and clapped her hand, “Now that introductions are done, let’s talk about roles. I’m pretty sure you already saw the guns on Owlbert- he's our delivery and pick-up person. Hooty is our muscle, and Camilla is our doctor. My other kid, his name is King by the way...while he doesn’t quite want the full criminal experience, he does want to be a king...but the closest we’re ever gonna get him to be is ‘cult leader’. Politics are a no-go. Luz wants to be a writer, I’m not gonna change that. We also have associates that we work with, The Parks that make the drugs and alcohol, The Porters that deal with publication and clean-up, and then The Anodynes. We’re just friends with them.”

_Joder, esto es mucho lo mejor que el viejo cártel…_

Lucida gulped before she nodded, “So I’m guessing I have a role in this now, too...right?”

“Bingo, brat.” Eda laughed but Camilla sighed with a nod. 

“So what am I doing?”

Her aunt leaned forward, her weariness showing up with a small strand of tiredness echoing through her eyes. “Same as you did back in Texas but you’re also going to help with Luz and her school work. _Sí, mi hija está fallando sus clases, tus notas son mejores que las suyas a una milla de piedra._ ”

Luz quirked an eyebrow, taking out the earbud that linked her and Hooty as they watched something on the phone. “ _Mamá, yo también hablo español._ ”

“ _Lo sé._ ” Aunt Camilla grounded out and Lucida had to stifle a laugh for her cousins pride when she visibly saw her cousin shrink at the growl. 

“I get it, I got it.” Lucida repeated. “I understand, Aunty. So, anyone else I should know about before I’m given a bat and permission to crack skulls?”

_Porque Dios sabe que podría matar a alguien que no debía ser asesinado como la última vez..._

Eda hummed, scratching her neck. “I have a lover named Blair, she comes by every so often- she has pink hair so you can’t really mistake her and she’s one of the Anodynes. Oh, every room in the house is sound proof so that nobody can hear you outside your room but you can hear them from inside.”

“Useful. Thank you.” Lucida nodded before faulting, “-also, _ew_.” 

“I second that.” Luz whispered but quickly went silent when her mother gave her a sharp glare. 

Eda coughed and they all looked back at her, “Second, I have a relative named Ezekiel. He comes and goes as he pleases, I can’t stop him. He’s pale as fuck with blood-red eyes, you can’t miss him and you might meet him, he’s the guy watching King.”

Lucida nodded with a grin, “Okay, next?”

“Hm...that should be- oh!” Eda snapped her fingers, “I have a sister named Lilith. She’s older than me and the reason why I look like an old lady- when I’m only thirty-three.”

_... ¿Qué coño ha hecho para que te parezcas así?_

“What the fuck did she do to make you look like that?” Lucida blurted, “Ah- I- Um...sorry….”

Eda started to cackle, “Aha! Holy shit kid, you're funny. But for real, she made this weird chemical-poison shit, some of it got into me and I got the antidote for it a little too late. Damage was done and I am now,” Eda waved towards the rest of her body, “-this. But I guess that's the least of my problems, kid.”

“So, what do I do with her?” Lucida asked in a slight shocked look. 

Eda started to examine her nails, “Nothing, avoid her, and don’t go near any guy with a badge or a raven pin. Only time you go near the woman is when I’m around.” 

Lucida cocked her head, “That bad?”

“No, it’s just suspicious...“ Eda casted a glance at Lucidas puzzled expression, “She’s a politician and has a slight control over the cops. She lets me do whatever to make up for the incident.” Eda sighed and leaned back more into her seat before she laced her arms back around the headrests, “Of course, ‘whatever’ meaning anything less than murder, but what she doesn’t know won’t kill her.”

Lucida gave a small noise of understanding, a simple hum of an awe and shifted in her seat. 

“So...how long until we get to your...hideout?”

_Porque me estoy volviendo un poco más incómodo cuanto más tarda este viaje cuando la persona más peligrosa está sentada frente a mí y puedo sentir sus ojos mirándome. No me gusta la mirada. Parece que un niño espeluznante le di a una chica que conocía._

“Uh...we’ll be at the Owl House in about…” Eda tapped the glass screen that divided the driver area from them and the window slid down to reveal Owlbert and the drivers compartment. Lucida blinked and looked at the windows around them and murmured a soft ‘oh’ when she finally noticed that the windows were tinted except for the ones in the other compartment.

There was a small whisper that Lucida couldn’t catch from Owlbert to Eda and the window slid back up to divide the two again. 

“We’ll be at the house in an hour, so let’s talk a bit more, alright kid?”

“Sure…” Lucida said softly and took a longing gaze at the nearby window as Eda laughed.

“So, what do you think of the Boiling Isles so far?”

“Good…” Lucida stated but trailed off as they started on a highway, her sights focused on the huge bridge that connected to…

_Espera, se me ha acabado la puerta. ¿É ES UN DIOS DEVILLA SKULL- ¿QUÉ ES EL GRUCHO?_

Lucida sat up straight and turned around to keep her eyes trained on the gate, “What the fu-“

“Oh, that’s the ‘head’ of the Isles.” Luz stated, cutting off her cousin.

Lucida snapped her head around to screech, “‘The head’? The fuck does that mean?!”

“I guess you didn’t quite do your research of the Isles, didja’?” Luz teased.

“Of course not!” Lucida yelped, “I fell asleep while reading the fucking brochure!”

Eda snorted, “Brochures...wait, do you still have it?”

“Yeah, right…” Lucida went through her pockets and brought out the crumpled booklet, “-here.”

Lucida handed it to her aunt and looked back over her shoulder to watch as the gate drifted by, her sight immediately getting blocked by a large building.

“Hm...so Bel did try and spice this thing up. Too bad that it turned out a little choppy…” Aunt Camilla sighed while Lucida tried to angle herself better to look at the gate again but failed to. She looked back towards the two women who were fitting about over the brochure.

“I still don’t get the gate thing.” Lucida sighed, catching the two’s attention once again and her aunt leaned back, taking the book with her so Eda could give Lucida a smile.

Eda laughed, “It doesn't make sense if you don’t ask a local, kid.”

Lucida glowered at the older, “So make it make sense.”

‘ _Because you’re a local, aren’t you?_ ’ Part of the conversation never made it out of Lucidas throat but seeing as the first sentence had enough emotion, she had a feeling she didn’t need to say the rest of it considering the response she seemed to be getting from the graying woman.

Edas grin became much wider and more manic, “The Boiling Isles was founded by a cult leader, and each place on the Isles is named after each buried body part of them.”

Lucida gaped at the words and took a second to comprehend the information before she closed her mouth and opened it again to ask another question but the sudden feeling of breath on her neck had her reeling back into her seat and swing a right upper hook to what would be a face-

“OUCH!” Hooty was there and he jumped back as her fist cracked into his jaw and Lucida took a few seconds to process the action. 

And the few seconds were over, she sees red and almost hears a sniffle but right now, she sees red and feels creeped out. 

“ _¿QUÉ ES EL FUCK ES EL QUE HACER? EL CELL AQUÍ HACER BREATHING ON MY NECK, CREEPY FUCKING OWL LOOKING BITCH ASS MOTHERFU-_ “

“LUCIDA! PUT HIM DOWN-“

”I LEAVE EVERYTHING TO STEVE!”

”YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING-“

”He does have that tea party setup...”

”CAMILLA NOT THE TIME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be The Blights- or should I say Styx? ;)
> 
> Uhhh real quick, my Twitter is the place I’ll be posting the art of this but all the art work is gonna be posted next week due to the small fact being that I kind of missed up on my IPad...
> 
> SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
